


The One Time Erwin & Levi Didn’t Mind Hanjis Experiments

by Stiri



Series: OneShots [5]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Character's Name Spelled as Hanji, Cute, Cute Eren Yeager, Cute Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), M/M, Motherly Eren Yeager, Young Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 18:20:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17411873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stiri/pseuds/Stiri
Summary: The one time Erwin and Levi didn't mind Hanjis experiment, even though it has some unexpected results, the aftermath might not be so bad after all.





	The One Time Erwin & Levi Didn’t Mind Hanjis Experiments

**Author's Note:**

  * For [4EyedLilShet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/4EyedLilShet/gifts).



> So this is for;
>
>>   
>  **4EyedLilShet**   
>  Eren is such an oblivious fluff head :3!!!!  
> I want to see Levi becoming a little kid because of hanji and he only wants Eren to take care of him and he accidentally calls Eren Mama.   
> 
> 
> It wasn't that I forgot, it was just, going through over 100 nameless documents to find this draft was a pain and let's not go further into that subject of what I did lol
> 
> I do apologize that it took this long, but I hope that you like it!
> 
> Grammar, spelling, and whatnot, are not my friends if something is wrong in the story, tell me, I will be happy to change it!
> 
> Happy Reading! ❤
> 
> PS. I have hit a dry spell with writing stories, I have many different Drafts but they really don't want to be written to a full-length story, any idea what to do??

The day started normal enough, at least normal as it could get in the Scouting Legion. After all the Legion had its moments of things you need to see to believe it moments.

The weather wasn’t the best either, making everything be on hold. No training in the rain as it was off now. But that didn’t get the Scouts out of doing rainy weather chores.

Eren together with Armin was tasked to clean out the office of both Captain Levi and Commander Erwin. They currently were done cleaning Commander Erwin's office.

“Eren, should we wait with cleaning Captain Levis office, they seem to have a meeting in there?” Armin asked with an uncertain voice but Eren shook his head.

“No, if we don’t do it now, we won’t have time before dinner to clean Major Hanjis office. Besides, Captain hasn’t minded me cleaning it before when he had meetings,” he said with a smile and knocked on the door and Armin still looked somewhat uncertain about it but trusted Eren when he said Captain didn’t mind.

“Come in!” they both heard Commander Erwin call and Eren opened the door and they made themselves known. Captain Levi looked up from the papers and focused on Eren. Erwin had only eyes for Armin.

“We are sorry for disturbing you in your meeting, but we were told to clean this office first because Major Hanji didn’t want us in their office, apparently they are experimenting something,” Armin said. Making both Levi and Erwin stop in their reading and look up. They both looked a bit worried but didn’t say anything.

“It’s fine,” Levi said and looked at Eren. Eren gave a big smile and a small bow towards Erwin and Levi, just like Armin did.

They both started cleaning in silence and heard how both Levi and Erwin quietly spoke to each other. But the kept cleaning and didn’t notice what they were talking about, or the looks they got.

☆｡･:*:･ﾟ★,｡･:*:･ﾟ☆ ♥ ☆ ｡･:*:･ﾟ★,｡･:*:･ﾟ☆

Both Erwin and Levi glanced at their two Cadets that was cleaning Levis office.

“For once, I am very grateful for the uniform...” Levi said quietly and Erwin nodded in agreement. They both had eyes for their favorite cadet.

Levi checked out Eren where he was cleaning the sofa table and was hunched over and showed off his cute behind.

Erwin only had eyes for little Armin that was reaching and standing on his tip-toes to clean the different bookshelves. He agreed with Levi, it was a nice view.

“Levi?” Erwin said in a quiet voice, not loud enough for Eren or Armin to hear him, just enough to hear that he was saying something.

“Yes...?” he answered in the same low tone as his commander and friend.

“Are we really having a thing for our 14 years younger cadets?” he said in a voice that clearly spoke of how insecure he was about it. Levi showed as much hesitation as Erwin about the whole thing.

Ever since Eren and Armin came to be Cadets and started training under them, they have fallen even deeper for the young teens that are only 16 years old.

Levi had taken one look at Eren and his big Aquamarine and Amber eyes and fell in love with them. They are sparkling and you can see the clear fire and determination in those eyes, to protect those around him.

For some reason when Levi glared at Eren, not that he was doing it very often, because The Shitty Brat was just too adorable to be angry at, Eren kept on smiling and radiate happiness. Any other person would have cowered in fear and hoped for a light punishment for having angered him. But not Eren. He kept on smiling and never treated him any differently no matter the mood he was in. In fact Eren many times had tried to improve the mood of the moody Captain.

It made Levi have a big soft spot for Eren. He couldn’t be angry at the teen about something when he turned those beautiful eyes on him. The fact also remains that everyone in the Legion knows it. Not that they seemed to mind it. They were happy that their Captain Levi could feel something other than annoyance and anger. After all, he had never shown any other emotion, other than anger, before Eren turned up, so for everyone around him, it was a good thing Eren had caught their Captains attention. The age difference didn’t seem to matter, because Eren seemed to be so much older than he appeared. Something Armin also was.

Erwin was having similar thoughts. Ever since he had seen Eren with his tiny blond friend he had been struck by those cerulean blue eyes. The fact that Armin was a lot smaller than all those Cadets he had seen didn’t help his growing feeling of protecting him. Just like Levi, he couldn’t really be angry with Armin, not that Erwin could be very angry with Eren either. Somehow those two had managed to wrap themselves around their fingers without trying. But he was happy that Eren had caught Levis attention. He was good for him because now Levi would rather spend time with Eren than close himself up in his office. 

“We do, don't we,” Levi said with a deep sigh. 

“Should we say something?” Erwin asked and looked at Armin when he started helping Eren with picking up the books that were strewn about around the office. 

“Why? They are so much younger than us, the age difference might be too much for them,” Levi said and started picking up his papers and Erwin nodded somewhat disappointed but agreed. The age difference was a lot after all. 

“But never mind that now. Want to take a break and see what Hanji is up to? I can just feel all the chaos that will follow up today with them.” he said and Erwin laughed at Levi and how it sounded like he was walking towards his execution. 

“Actually, I need to fill out some more forms, but you go ahead,” Erwin said with a laugh but stopped when he looked down at the never-ending pile of papers. 

“Alright, I'll be with Hanji,” Levi said and left the room. But not before glancing one last time at Eren that was now cleaning the windows. 

Erwin nodded and waved him off and turned back his attention to the paper-pile in front of him. 

Both Eren and Armin looked over and saw Erwin sit there alone. Eren turned to Armin with a smug smile and grinned at him. 

“I'll go and start on Major Hanjis office, you can manage the last of this room alone, right?” he said with a small laugh and turned around and walked out before he had the chance to protest, leaving Armin alone in the room with Erwin. 

Eren laughed when he closed the door and went towards Major Hanjis office. It was when he heard a loud noise that he started running towards it. Heart in pounding in the chest. He wondered what Major Hanji had been up to now, to make such loud noise. 

Eren rounded the corner and was met with a tiny child and a frenetic Hanji that was running around. He didn't really know what to do with this situation. So he did the first best thing he could think about was to walk up to the small child. Eren couldn't place the child, and the child looked so out of place, standing there in all too big clothes. 

“Hello, what's your name little one?” Eren asked and crouched down on his knees and looked at the child that was staring at Eren with big eyes, big and frightened eyes. 

The child looked like he didn't want to answer, but Eren could see that he started to cave under his soft look. 

“My name is Levi,” he said with a soft voice and Erens eyes went big and looked at Hanji with equal big eyes. 

“Major! What have you done?” he said with a shocked voice and Levi looked at Eren with big eyes. 

“I know! Erwin will kill me! And Levi will kill me!” they wailed and started running around and Eren gave up a sigh. 

“Major, start with going to Commander Ewrin and tell what you have done,” Eren said with a strict voice, but they shook their head. 

“No! I need to clean and fix this!” they said and started running around and Eren just sighed but stopped when he felt a small tug at his pants. 

“Are you talking about me?” Levi asked and Eren nodded with a sweat-drop. Even this age Levi seemed to be very demanding. 

“Yes, but come with me, we are going to the person in charge here,” he said. Eren got a shock when Levi looked over him and reached up to him, arms up, like all children do when they want to be carried. Eren complied with the demand and picked Levi up and felt that he weight almost nothing, and promised himself to feed Levi as much as possible. From what he knew, Levi was as small and thin because of his poor childhood. And it seemed like Levi doesn't even remember him or Hanji. That could be a problem. Because he would probably not recognize Erwin either. 

Eren shifted Levi so he sat more comfortable at his hip and Levi clung to Eren like a lifeline. He made his way back to Levis office and hoped Commander Erwin was still there. 

Luckily he was. Eren knocked on the door and heard how Erwin called for him to come inside. 

“Come in!” he called and Eren opened the door and Erwin looked up and froze when he laid eyes on Levi in Erens arms. Levi looked at Erwin with calculation eyes and judging eyes. 

“Eren…?” Erwin asked and Eren smiled somewhat sheepishly. 

“Major Hanji did something, but they wouldn't tell me why...,” he said with a small voice, just waiting on that anger to spill over and take aim towards him. 

Erwin didn't say anything, he just rose from the chair he sat on and went up to Eren and Levi and looked over Levi. 

“Is he hurt?” he asked with a worried voice and Eren shook his head in negative. 

“No, I don't think so, besides, he would have told me if he was hurt,” Eren said with a small smile and Levi nodded in agreement. 

“Okay then, wait here, and I shall go talk to Hanji. I sent Armin back to your room because he seemed to be tired,” Erwin said with a smile and left Eren in a hurry. 

Eren looked down at Levi that clung to him and Levi gave a small smile, making Eren smile. From what he know, Levi never smiled when he was a child since his mother passed away. 

“Who are you? You have very kind eyes Mr,” Levi said with a small voice and Eren smiled and nodded and sat down at the couch that was in the office and Levi looked around with big eyes in the office, not knowing it was his own. 

“My name is Eren, do you know where you are?” Eren asked in a soft voice and Levi shook his head and continued looking around with big eyes. 

“You are at the Scouting Legions Headquarter. Above the underground,” he said and that got Levis full attention and he looked at Eren with big eyes that showed fear and disbelief. 

“No need to be afraid Levi, I will take care of you when you are here,” he said with a reassuring smile and Levi nodded somewhat hesitant, but agreed. 

Eren sat there for almost an hour to entertain Levi, and to keep his mind of where he was because to Levi all of them were strangers. Eren had given Levi a paper and a pen and told him to write his biggest dream. He had gotten a picture of the sun and the sky, and he realized that Levi had dreamed of getting up from the underground. Something he already knew, but he didn't know it was the dream he always has had. 

It was then Erwin and Hanji came back into the office and Levi got startled and scotched closer to Eren, but Eren just smiled and picked the tiny Levi up and placed him on his lap. Hanji bounced in the room and took one look at Levi and started squealing their head off. Erwin just snorted and gave a strict look towards Hanji, 

“But Erwin! He is so cute! Cant, we keep him like this?” Hanji asked and tried to take Levi from Erens lap. They managed to do it, but damn. Levi had one pair of lungs on him. Because he started screaming at Hanji to let him go and started to kick them and demanded to be let down. Hanji complied to the order and Levi stopped screaming and climbed back up in Erens lap. 

Both Erwin and Eren looked at Levi with big eyes and they both started laughing at Levi reaction to Hanji, because it was like the old Levi would do too, but he would inflict even more pain, but he wouldn't scream his head off to get his point across. But this was as effective as his silent treatment and killing glare. 

“Hanji doesn't know what they did, but they shall find a way to return Levi to normal until then, we take turns to take care of Levi,” Erwin said to Eren who nodded in agreement. It was then Levi stopped Erwin with a small glare and a cute pout, not that they would say it was a cute pout to Levi. He would kill them. Child or not. 

“I only want Eren!” he said with a demanding voice. Both Hanji and Erwin looked on with amusement when Levi climbed on Eren and clung to him like a lifeline. 

“But sometimes Eren will be busy, then you need to be with another one,” Erwin said with an understanding voice. Levi looked like he didn't want to agree to it, but understood the need for chores. After all, he had done all of them when he was alone in the underground. 

“Who else?” Levi asked and just at that moment, Armin decided to walk inside. Wondering what all the fuss was about, and why Erwin asked for him in Levi office. 

“Armin here will have time when Eren won't, Armin is Erens best friend is like a brother to him. They are family,” Erwin said with a smiled and Armin looked towards Levi that was in Erens lap. 

“Who is that?” Armin asked Eren and he sat down next to Eren on the couch. Levi looked up at Armin with curious eyes and Armin gave a small smile at the child. 

“This is Levi,” Eren said making Armin grow big eyes and look at Eren with disbelief. Eren pointed towards Hanji and suddenly it made more sense. Armin nodded in acceptance. After all with Hanji everything was possible.

☆｡･:*:･ﾟ★,｡･:*:･ﾟ☆ ♥ ☆ ｡･:*:･ﾟ★,｡･:*:･ﾟ☆

The day passed without a hitch and Levi was introduced to everyone, because even if he is Levi, he is still a child, and would probably wander around when bored. That way everyone would know to take him to Erwin, Eren or Armin. 

Eren sat with Armin, Erwin, and Levi in the Mess Hall, eating some light evening snack. Levi was hungry and Eren didn't say anything about it, because eh wanted Levi to put on some more weight. Levi was once again in Erens lap and demanded Eren to feed him. 

Even if Levi didn't keep his memory of them all, he still had somewhat the same demanding personality, but he still acted very shyly for some reason. Eren didn't mind. 

“Where shall Levi sleep tonight?” Eren asked Erwin and Erwin frowned. But It was Levi that interrupted them. Armin tried to wipe off some crumbs that were around his tiny mouth but it didn't work. So Armin just gave up a sigh and gave the napkin to Eren and Eren managed to get the crumbs of after keeping Levi in place by locking an arm around his small waist. 

“I want to sleep with Eren!” he said with a bright smile, making Erwin nod in agreement. 

“It's fine. Eren you can sleep in Captains room, I don't think he will mind,” he said with a smile. 

“Okay, but we will have to go to bed now then Levi,” Eren said and picked up Levi and sat him back on his hip and started picking up the plates, but Armin stopped him. 

“Eren, just go to bed, I'll take care of this. Besides, Levi looks like he is about to fall asleep any minute now.” Armin said with a giggle. Erwin looked at Armin with fond eyes and laughed at the cute giggle that came out of the tiny blond. Erwin waved to Levi and turned back to Armin and smiled. 

“Are you certain you are all right with taking care of Levi when Eren don't have time?” he asked Armin with an uncertain voice. But Armin just smiled. 

“It's fine, besides, it might be fun,” Armin said with a big smile and Erwin laughed, making Armin blush, hearing that deep rumble. 

“Eren took Levi in under his wing very fast I must say,” Erwin said. They both picked up after Eren and Levi. Not that they minded. Eren was busy with Levi and they didn't want a screaming Levi, because Eren couldn't pay enough attention to him. 

“Eren has always been good with kids. For some reason, many of those children on the street went to Eren when they needed help. The fact that we were street rats too didn't seem to bother them. But he has gotten many children to call him Mama Eren. And later on, it kinda stuck, because it fits him. Eren is very protective towards those around him, especially those that are small.” Armin said and followed Erwin to the kitchen and started cleaning the dishes together. 

“Hm...Are you the same way?” he asked and Armin shook his head. 

“No, while I don't mind taking care of kids, not many kids sees me as an adult because of my height and my looks. To them, I still look like a child. Eren could pass for an adult because of his height and his mature looks,” he explained and Erwin nodded. It was understandable. If he hadn't know Armins age he would have guessed he was younger. It might have more with his height than his looks in general, but that short stature didn't really help him look very mature. 

“Wait, Levi has always been small, is that why Eren always seems to follow Levi around?” Erwin said with an amused smile and Armin started blushing. 

“Yes, probably, he doesn’t mean to be rude to think Captain Levi can't defend himself, but Eren has always been that way. Especially since he found out I've always been bullied,” Armin said and Erwin looked down at the tiny blond that had caught his attention. 

“Bullied? Did people hurt you a lot?” he said with an angry voice and Armin just nodded and started put away the dishes. He glanced at Erwin and saw that he was frowning. 

“Who would want to hurt you? You are an amazing person Armin,” Erwin said with a smile, a smile that made Armin blush even deeper. 

When they were finished Erwin followed Armin to his and Erens room and said goodnight. 

“Sleep tight Armin. I will see you tomorrow,” he said with a deep rumble and took a step closer to Armin, making Armin blush once again and tried to take a step back, but hit the door. 

Armin didn't know what to think, but he stopped thinking when Erwin laid a firm and strong hand around his small waist and pulled him close. That made Armin fall face first into the firm and sturdy chest of Erwins and blushed even deeper. Erwin gave up a deep chuckle at his reaction, but ignored it and hugged him close and kissed his forehead. 

“Goodnight,” he said. But this time it was Armin that surprised Erwin. Armin took a deep breath and looked up at Erwin and took a firm hold on that tie he had on and pulled him down and kissed his cheek. 

“Goodnight,” he said in a very low but sensual voice and hurried inside his room and closed the door before Erwin could say anything. 

Erwin was still standing there looking at the door that was now there instead of Armin. He gave up a brilliant smile and walked away. It wasn't so bad after all. Armin had responded to his advances and didn't pull away, so maybe they were wrong into thinking that the age difference would be a problem. 

He made his way towards his own bedroom and got ready for bed.

☆｡･:*:･ﾟ★,｡･:*:･ﾟ☆ ♥ ☆ ｡･:*:･ﾟ★,｡･:*:･ﾟ☆

Eren, on the other hand, was walking towards Levi bedroom and looked down and saw that Levi had fallen asleep with his small head tucked in his neck and he could feel the small puffs of warm air on his neck. He couldn't help but think Captain Levi was a cute child. 

When he reached the room, Captain Levi had a firm grip on him so he had a big problem when he was about to put his Captain to bed. Captain's small hand had a firm grip on his uniform and he didn't want to wake up the child. Not when he just has fallen asleep. 

Eren sighed and carefully laid down his Captain and put himself on the side so that he could still be within reach of the small child. Levi started to squirm, but Eren panicked and started to drag his fingers through that soft dark hair. Eren giggled. It was really soft. He started humming a quiet melody that seemed to settle his Captain. 

Eren decided to pull the blanket over them and Captain snuggled closer to him. But he just smiled and continued to pet and sing for him. After all, Captain probably didn't have any good memories from his childhood, so he would be there to give him some. 

Eren closed his eyes and nuzzled that black soft hair and soon followed his Captain into a deep sleep.

☆｡･:*:･ﾟ★,｡･:*:･ﾟ☆ ♥ ☆ ｡･:*:･ﾟ★,｡･:*:･ﾟ☆

When the next day approached, Eren and Captain Levi were still in bed. Eren groaned and felt a small weight on his chest and glanced down and was met with a black tuft of hair and he smiled. His Captain was still in deep sleep and he rather not wake the child up, but then again, they needed to know more about the situation. Eren tried to move Captain Levi but it was futile. 

As soon as Eren plucked the smaller male from his chest Captain Levi opened his eyes and looked at him. Still tired, but aware enough to glare at him. Eren wondered if he still had some memories of when he was older. 

“How are you, Levi?” Eren asked with a soft smile and Levi blinked at him. 

“I'm tired,” he said and nuzzled closer to Eren and his warmth, but Eren didn't say anything. He just smiled and hugged him closer. He wondered if Levi would remember what had happened when Hanji figures out a way to return him to normal. 

“We need to get up,” Eren said with a soft voice and petted that soft tuft of hair, making Levi let out a whine in protest. 

“Why?!” he said with a very cute glare, making Eren laugh at the glare that looked more like a pout. 

“We need to go and meet the person that made you like this,” he said and nuzzled his small Captains cheek. Eren blushed. He couldn't help it. His Captain was just so cute. 

“The person with glasses?” he asked and Eren nodded. 

“Fine, but I want food!” he said with a pout and Eren giggled and nodded. 

“Of course! But first, let us clean up,” Eren said and before he knew it, Levi had a firm grip around his neck when he was about to get out of bed. 

Both of them made it to the bathroom, with Levi hanging around Erens neck. Eren just hugged him and put him on the counter and Levi let go of him. Eren smiled and gave him a wet cloth to start washing his face. Levi, to Erens surprise, did as he was silently told. But Eren just smiled and started washing his face. He would take a shower later when he didn't have his Captain clinging to him. 

When both of them were done, Eren picked Levi up once more and put the small Captain on his hip. Levi didn't mind, in fact, he seemed to love the attention he got from him. Eren just smiled and happily continued to pamper his small Captain. Eren walked down the hall and towards the Mess Hall to get his Captain some food. He was very happy that they are the only one up at the moment because he rather not deal with any questions he wouldn't be able to answer. Not this early. 

Eren brought Levi to the kitchen and put him on the counter. 

“So, what do you want for breakfast?” Eren asked and looked down at the small child who was still in the oversized shirt, making him look even more adorable in his eyes. 

“Something yummy!” he demanded and pointed at him making Eren laugh. Levi still had his demanding attitude. That was something that would probably never change. Eren nodded and got a thoughtful look on his face. Making Levi fall silent and wonder what he would make. Eren smiled and started looking through all the ingredients to see that everything he needed for the breakfast he would like, together with himself and Armin, Commander Erwin and Major Hanji. 

Levi looked with big curious eyes on what Eren was doing Eren plucked out six eggs and cracked them in a bowl together with some milk, salt, and pepper. He put it next to Levi and smiled. 

“Would you be so kind to stir that so it fully mixed?” Eren said with a soft smile and Levi blinked and nodded with big eyes. Carefully he stirred the mix in the bowl and glanced towards Eren when he started doing something else. Eren had taken out a skillet and put some butter in it. Levi watched with big eyes when the butter melted and Eren took the mixture of eggs and spices from him and poured it on the skillet. Eren smiled and took a spoon out of wood and stirred the mixture. Levi had big eyes when he watched the procedure. Eren smiled and took out a clean bowl and poured the fast mass of eggs in it. He then took and cleaned the skillet and then put some more butter in it. When it melted he put some thin bread in the skillet. Levi looked on with big eyes when Eren cook the yummy looking food. 

It was then three more people joined them in the kitchen. 

“Good morning Commander, Major, Armin!” Eren said with a big smile, but not entirely looking away from the stove. 

“Morning Eren!” Armin said with a big yawn. Eren glanced at his friend and laughed. Armin looked like a mess. His hair was on end and he hadn't changed from his sleepwear. Which was only a big shirt. But then again. It was their free day today, and not many bothered to dress properly during a free day. 

“Good morning Eren,” Commander Erwin said with a smile and sat down at the single table that was in the kitchen. Armin sat down next to him, looking like he was going to fall asleep any second. Major Hanji bounced in their seat and salivated at the food Eren was cooking. 

“Eren! What are you cooking!” they basically yelled and Eren smiled. 

“Breakfast,” he giggled and quickly finished everyone's portion and put down a plate of food in front of them and they all admired the work. 

“What is it?” Armin asked and started eating and gave up a moan when he tasted it. It was wonderful. Basically melted in his mouth. That made both Erwin and Hanji take a bit out of it too. Their reaction was the same. The food was wonderful. 

“I now understand why Levi has gotten so picky who cooks his food,” Erwin said with a smile, making Eren blush. He loved that Captain Levi wanted him to cook his food. He loved that he was so wanted. 

“This is Quesadillas, its just eggs, spices, and some bread,” Eren said with a smile and plucked Levi from the counter and put him on the chair next to him. Eren smiled and gave Levi his own plate of food, and he dug in, not stopping for one moment. 

“Major, do you have any idea how to get our Captain back to normal?” Eren asked and they all pulled their attention towards Hanji who nodded. 

“I think I can reverse it, I just need to see what it was that triggered it in the beginning, but I don't know when I'll be done with it,” they said with a frown and they nodded. 

“At least that's a beginning, we can't cover for Captain Levi for long,” Eren said and Erwin nodded. 

“True, he has his duties, it will not be good if he doesn't do them, and I have enough to do on my own,” Erwin said with a sigh and they understood. After all, they were all three their leaders. 

“I might help, I have been with Captain before when he does paperwork, but all of it will have to be sign by Captain,” Eren said with a frown and Erwin nodded. 

“Hanji, you need to fix this now, we can't have Levi like this for long,” he said with a strict voice and Hanji nodded. Their cheeks stuffed with food, making both Armin and Eren laugh at the look. 

“I'll go right away!” they said with their mouth full of food and basically fled from the kitchen. Eren and Armin still laughing at their Majors antics.

☆｡･:*:･ﾟ★,｡･:*:･ﾟ☆ ♥ ☆ ｡･:*:･ﾟ★,｡･:*:･ﾟ☆

Eren together with Armin was sitting under the tree in the shadows enjoying the nice weather. Levi was sitting between Erens legs, leaning against his chest. Armin was sitting in front of them both. Entertaining Levi with some things in a book. Eren sat there in his own Thoughts absent-minded dragging his fingers through his Captains hair. From Armins point of view, Captain didn't seem to mind the loving touch. Armin watched how Eren seemed to float away in his own daydream. 

It wasn't until Captain Levi said something that caught both their attention. 

“Maman Eren! I'm hungry!” Levi exclaimed and pulled on Erens shirt. Eren got big eyes. Armin, on the other hand, chocked on nothing and tried to hold in the laugh that threatened to break out. 

“What?” he said with a weak voice and Levi stared hard at him. 

“I'm hungry!” he said again, more determined to get through hid demand. 

“How about we let someone else cook this time?” he said with a smile and pretended to not have heard what his Captain had just called him. 

“No! Maman Eren will cook!” he said and glared and Eren snorted and nodded. Looked liked Captain still was picky about who cooked. It was then it burst for Armin. He doubled over and laughed like a lunatic. Making Eren and Levi look at him like he was crazy. 

Eren just sighed and nodded and rose with Levi clinging to him. Armin followed them, still laughing. He understood where Captain Levi got it. Eren was a very caring person, making many like his personality. But the fact that he was just called Maman, that was something he hadn't heard since they had been on the street, with the other kids. Because Eren was the one taking care of all of them as good as he could. 

They all made it back to the kitchen and Eren once more put Levi on the counter so that he could watch. 

“What will you cook now?” Armin asked with a smile and leaned against the counter on the other side. Eren frowned. 

“I don't know…,” he said and looked around in wonder. 

“Cant you go see what Commander and Major would like to eat,” Eren said and Armin nodded. 

Since it was the day off, the cooking squad had the day off too, so many had to fend for themselves. But since most could cook themselves it was not a big problem, after all, even the cooking squad had to have a break too. 

Eren stayed in the kitchen and decided to look around for ingredients to cook with. So Armin disappeared out again to ask their leaders what they wanted to eat.

☆｡･:*:･ﾟ★,｡･:*:･ﾟ☆ ♥ ☆ ｡･:*:･ﾟ★,｡･:*:･ﾟ☆

Armin walked towards Commander Erwin's office and hoped he wasn't too busy with paperwork. Armin reached the office and carefully knocked on the door. When he heard a gruff 'Come in' he carefully peeked inside and Erwin looked up from his desk. When he saw Armin there he gave him a soft smile. 

“Was there something you wanted Armin?” he asked and out down some papers he had been signing. 

“Eren wonder what you and Major would like for dinner, Captain Levi has demanded Eren to cook dinner,” he giggled and Erwin rose one of those eyebrows at the giggle. Wondering what was so funny. When Armin saw the question at his Commanders face, he started laughing. 

“I'm sorry Commander, but Captain Levi demanded that Maman Eren to cook some food, because he is hungry,” he giggled and that made Erwin burst out laughing too. Armin giggled but shivered when he heard that deep laugh. 

“Well, lets not the demanding Captain wait,” Erwin said and rose from his chair and followed Armin out. 

“Should we tell Major?” he asked when he had calmed down. 

“No, let them work,” Erwin said with a smile and Armin nodded. 

“Well, then, let us see if Eren has come up with something, he can usually come up with whatever is available,” said Armin and bounced towards the kitchen. He loved Erens cooking, but then again, he had been taught by his mother how to cook. 

Both of them arrived in the kitchen and they saw that Eren was bustling around in there. So in silence, they sat down at the table and waited. Whatever he decided to cook, it smelled delicious. 

They both watched how Levi seemed to hang on to every movement Eren did. So when the food was done a while later they all made big eyes at the food. 

“Chicken Fried Rice,” Eren said with a big smile and put the plates down. 

“This looks amazing Eren!” Erwin said and dug in together with Armin. 

Eren placed Levi on the chair next to him once again and Levi dug in. All three of them thought it was amazing what he could do with so little. 

“Be careful, you are making a mess,” Eren said softly to Levi and cleaned up his Captains face. Levi not caring let it be and when he was done he continued to shove food in. Eren sighed and both Armin and Erwin smiled at the sight. Usually, it would be reversed, because Eren would be so hungry after one of Hanjis experiments to not care enough about table manners.

☆｡･:*:･ﾟ★,｡･:*:･ﾟ☆ ♥ ☆ ｡･:*:･ﾟ★,｡･:*:･ﾟ☆

The night approached and Eren sat on the bed with Levi between his legs, reading a book. Levi had exhausted himself by running around looking at the HQ. Levi was nodding off in his lap when the door slammed open. In came Major Hanji, yelling on top of their lungs. 

“Eren! Eren! I have it! I hope!” they yelled and both of them jumped because of the sudden noise. 

“What?” he said and tilted his head. 

“To make Levi himself again!” they basically yelled and Eren shook his head. Levi actually glared at them. 

“Okay, what should we do?” Eren asked with a smile. 

“Levi, you need to drink this, it should take a few hours before it will work, but he can take it before going to sleep,” they said and Eren nodded and took the small veil from Hanji that bounced out from the room as nothing happened. 

Eren turned his attention towards Levi who blinked at him sleepily and glared at the door. Making him choke out a laugh. 

“Here you go, drink this, it will make things better,” Eren said with a soft smile. 

Levi took the small veil and drank what's inside, Eren didn't dare to ask what it tasted like when he saw the look Captain made when he swallowed it. 

“Let's just go to sleep, we have another free day tomorrow,” Eren said and laid down on the bed with his arms around his small Captain. Levi just pouted and snuggled closer to his warmth. 

Eren lulled Levi to sleep with nuzzling his hair and petting it. Humming a quiet melody. Levi felt the comfort of the male tried to get as close as possible and soon fell asleep. Eren was not far behind. He wondered if Captain rally would remember, or if it would be like this never happened. He was very curious.

☆｡･:*:･ﾟ★,｡･:*:･ﾟ☆ ♥ ☆ ｡･:*:･ﾟ★,｡･:*:･ﾟ☆

The morning rolled in and Eren groaned when the sunlight hit his face. Not wanting to get up from the warm bed. He was about to roll over but noticed a significant weigh on his chest and suddenly he was wide awake. He looked down and was met with the adult face of Captain Levi. His big eyes grew even bigger when Captain seemed to want to be even closer to him. 

“Captain…?!” he said with a loud voice, wanting to rouse Captain Levi from his slumber. 

“What is it you brat?” he grumbled. He knew where he was, but he really didn't want to get up. He was too comfortable for that. 

“Shouldn't we get up?” Eren asked with an uncertain voice and Levi just grumbled. 

“Shut up, you brat, and let me sleep,” he said and lifted his head from the place on Erens chest. Eren blushed when he met those steel-gray eyes and tried to get away, but Levi really wanted him there, because he couldn't even move an inch. 

Levi tried to avoid those eyes of his cadet. He very much remembered what had happened yesterday, but he rather not talk about it. He laid his head on that warm chest again and closed his eyes. 

“But…,” 

That brat was very stubborn apparently. So Levi decided to take some drastic measures to get him to stay in place. Levi heaved himself up so that he straddled his brat, making both of them blush, but he decided to ignore his own blush and leaned down, closer to Erens face. 

“What is it that you don't understand, I want to stay in bed,” he growled and Eren blushed and nodded. Looking away, or tried anyway, because Levi had his face in a steel-grip and the closeness of their faces, their noses almost touching, made him blush even more. 

Levi decided to be bold and let their forehead touch and you could almost see the steam from the heath of Erens face now. But he ignored it and leaned even closer and tapped a gentle but firm kiss at those plump and soft lips of his cadet. 

“Thanks, brat,” he mumbled. 

That was just too much for Eren to take and he passed out, making Levi snort, but he got what he wanted in the end. So he laid down again, snuggling closer to Eren and pulling those strong arms around him and hoped that they wouldn't be disturbed. But knowing his luck, that was in vain.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope that you like it, I'm sorry once more for the long wait! 
> 
> Lots of Love~
> 
> ❤


End file.
